Recovery
by redwindstorm
Summary: Robin and he twin sister visit the mortal realm but something goes wrong. What will Rin do now that her brother is locked in a asylum.
1. Chapter 1

The sound of crazy laughter echoed through the hall causing everyone to flinch.

"He is at it again just my luck." one of the nurses said as she walked down the hall. Her long red hair was done up in a tight bun her bright green eyes shined with a un natural glow. "Robin what has you laughing like that this time." She said as she stopped in front of one of the door. Sitting on the bed of the padded room was a man. He also had bright red hair and green eyes.

"Hello sister dear glad you could come see me." Robin said as he turned to face her. "Rin my dear twin were you getting ready to leave me again for the night?" He purred shifting on the bed.

"Yes big brother I have to go home and get some sleep I will be back in the morning as I always am now can you please tell me why you spooked all the other patients and staff you been doing so good." Rin said as she opened the door and walked in and sat down next to him. Unlike the rest of the patients and staff both her and her brother were not human but Sidhe. Robin had ended up in the asylum after they had been separated shortly after arriving in the mortal realm. Robin had gotten caught in a iron cage trap that was set by some supernatural hunting teenagers. Rin remembered that day as if it had happen the day before. Three years ago the last time she had seen her brother he was pushing her out of the way of a trap she didn't know had been set.

"Run Rin run and don't look back go home I'll join you when I can." Was the last words he said to her before he was dragged off. Next time she heard anything about her twin he was locked inside the asylum. His mind has fractured due to some kind of torture he still has yet to talk about it. Using her glamor and her ability to bend the truth to get on the staff. When she found her brother he didn't recognize her and he spent most of the time talking to himself.

The sound of soft snoring pulled Rin out of her thoughts. With a small smile Rin carefully laid her brother down and covered him with a blanket before walks out of the room.

"You're the only one he will behave for how do you do that?" One of the other nurses said as Rin walked by.

"Cindy he trust me because I don't yell at him when he wont take his medication, or try to shove it down his throat." Rin said as she sighed out of the asylum and headed back to a small apartment.

Once she was home Rin walked over and sat on the couch with a sigh. "He has been there for mouths now mortal medication is doing nothing but I don't want to risk going back to Faery and leaving him alone" Rin thought to herself as she pulled out a notebook and began to right down all the medication that had been tried and how he reacted to them.

"Well at least so far none of them have reacted with his glamor that would be bad." She said to herself. "Maybe I'll bring him a gift tomorrow." She thought as she drifted off to sleep right there on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

The smell and taste of iron was everywhere, the room he was held it had walls lined with it. Even though he was free to roam the room he could not leave. "This room is set up to hold something like me but how did they know to set the trap there? Trods are suppose to be invisible to humans." Puck thought to him self as he carefully walk the room. The last thing he remembered was telling his sister to run and get back home, before he tried to fight his captors. He had just managed to get one dagger out of the sheath that was hidden on his wrist before he felt a tiny prick on his neck, it didn't take long before his vision got hazy before he blacked out completely. Puck woke up in this room hours or maybe days later, he couldn't tell there were no windows to let in any kind of light.

"So it looks like our prize is awake." A computerized voice said from somewhere.

"What do you want with my kind?" Puck growled as he went for his daggers only to find empty sheaths. "Where are my daggers?" He asked his growl getting deeper almost like a big cat.

"You won't be getting them back I'm afraid, also you won't be getting out of here either" the same voice replied with an amused tone.

"We were hoping to catch a female of your kind, easier to sell and all, but you will do just nicely. That beautiful red hair those brilliant emerald green eyes, someone is bound to pay handsomely for a nice toy like you." The voice continued.

" I am not a toy to be bought and sold, and if you think I'm just going to roll over and play your game you have another thing coming." Puck said his voice eerily calm despite being called a toy.

Puck had a tendency to over react at times but even he knew when to play things cool. He knew that trying to use any of his glamor would be useless due too the amount of iron that surrounded him. As he continued to get lost in his thoughts on escaping and then dealing with the people who dared to hold him captive, he didn't noticed until it was too late that the room had filled with a very fine dust. He finally noticed when he went to take a breath and his nose and throat burned causing him to gasp for breath, which only served to have him inhale more of the iron dust.

Puck shot up grabbing his throat gasping for breath as he looked around the room. Moonlight shone through the the open window, a small breeze blew though the room, that at the request of Rin had the glass removed and replaced with a curation allowing fresh air to continuously fill her brother's room. Puck rushed to the window and hung his head out breathing in the night air. The nighttime breeze that was blowing thought the trees was warm and calming bring the smell of pine from the forest the his window faced. The hospital was on the edge of a small city the grounds were covered in green grass and evergreen that doted the five acres that the hospital was built on.

'I'm safe it was just a dream I'm not there anymore.' He thought over and over to himself. Puck already knew that he would not truly feel better until Rin came back in the morning. After about ten minutes or so he went and sat back down on the bed. He curled his legs to his chest and rested his head on his knees.

His once brilliant red hair was now a dull shadow of its former glory, but the biggest thing that had changed were his eyes. His once bright emerald eyes that shone with pride that comes with being a Sidhe as well as holding the title of Summers trickster, and constantly held a spark of mischief and happiness in them was gone, replaced with dull green eyes that held only pain, sorrow and at times madness and perhaps most tragic lifeless. Everything that had made him Robin Goodfellow AKA Puck was gone, leaving behind a hollow shell. That at least for now did not appear to be changing. The only time light seemed to return to his eyes was when Rin was around. Unfortunately she was not allowed to stay with at all times. She had been warned once that if she was caught staying after her shift had ended again she would be fired, forcing her to leave her brother each night to his nightmares and madness. Leaving him to suffer alone.

The other staff tried to get him to open up about what happened to him, but he would refuse every time he knew they would never understand what happened, and even if he did tell them they would just think he was delusional on top of every thing else. He laid back down on the bed 'maybe when Rin comes back in the morning we can go outside.' He thought as he closed his eyes and this time he fell into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of an alarm clock startled Rin awake as she realize she had fallen asleep on the couch.

"great now I'm going to be sore all day, and if my brother fallows his normal pattern he had another nightmare last night." She said to her self with a yawn as she looked at the time. She decided that she had enough time for a quick shower and with any luck she could make breakfast instead of picking it up. As she made her way to the bathroom a knock came from the front door.

"Who could that be?" she said to herself as she walked to the front door. Outside of the hospital staff no one knew where she lived, and she didn't have any friends due to the fact that she didn't trust humans.

"Rin are you in there? I followed your glamor its Ash." A male voice came through the door followed by another knock. Rin walked over to the door half in shock half in relief. Once she got to the door she pulled it open and sure enough standing at her door was a man with short black hair and silver eyes.

"Thank the stars!" Rin said as she threw her arms around him. She wasn't aware that she was crying until Ash lead her back to the couch.

"What happened you never cry, and where is your brother?" Ash asked as he brushed her hair out of her face.

"It would be easier to show you." She whispered tears still streaming down her face. "Just let me change real quick then I'll take you to him." She said as she got up to change. Ash got up and walked over to the kitchen and began to make breakfast for her. He could tell by the look of her she had not really eaten much in the last couple of days. As he got up he noticed something on the floor.

"What's this an ID?" he said to him self as he picked it up. "Black Pine Asylum?"

"I told you it would be easier to show you." Rin said from the door way to the kitchen she was wearing a new set of scrubs.

"That green its Robin's favorite color. So he is in the loony bin and I'm guessing you're his doctor huh." Ash said flatly.

"I can only be with him during the day I can't be with him at night when he needs me the most." She said looking away.

"You can't but I think I can get myself on the night staff lets go see your brother I'll be a guest for now." Ash said with a slight smile, as he saw her light up just a little. ' just what happened to these two, to think I came looking for them because I had not seen them for a while and what to join in on the fun. Who would have thought I would find my two best friends in an Asylum one as a patient and one posing as a nurse.' He thought as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Lets go if I don't leave now I'll be late." Rin said as Ash handed her a breakfast sandwich.

"I raided your fridge and found some food I will go shopping while you look after your brother." Ash said as the two of them left the house to head for Rin's work. Ash was quite the whole time as they headed to the asylum lost in thought as he tried to figure out what he was going to say or do when he saw his old friend.

Once they arrived Rin clocked in and got Ash signed in as a visitor before leading him down to the Puck's room.

Knocking on the door as she opened the door.

"Robin I brought someone with me this time, you remember him don't you.?" Rin said stepping aside to let her brother see Ash.

Robin sat up at the sound of the door opening and his eyes went wide as he saw his long time friend.

"Ash!" Puck said as he got up out of the bed and half ran half stumble into Ash's out stretched arms.


	4. Chapter 4

30 min. earlier

Puck woke up feeling stiff and some what cold. 'Great I must have had nightmares all night, lucky me I don't remember them.' He thought to him self as he started to stretch stiffness away. He already knew that unlike the rest of the people here who were woken up at 6:00 am where they would get breakfast at 7, Puck was aloud to sleep until his nurse arrived before being taken to the cafeteria, due to the fact that when he first got there he freaked out and almost killed one of the other patients that had gotten too close to him. Out of instinct he reached for his glamor only to find that thanks to the iron that was still slowly making its way out of his body, he could not access his fire so he fell back on to his hand to hand. Due to the fact that he is not human and in his current state he could not pull his punch. The next thing he knew standing in front of him was a woman with flame red hair and the most piercing emerald eyes, instantly he knew who she was and he broke down crying falling to his knees.

His thoughts were interrupted when his door opened and as per the norm there standing in the door way dressed in her pale green scrubs stood his twin sister, but that is not who drew his gaze. Standing right behind her was his best of all best friend aside from his sister.

Puck sat up at the sound of the door opening and his eyes went wide as he saw his long time friend.

"Ash!" Puck said as he got up out of the bed and half ran half stumble into Ash's out stretched arms.

After being pulled into a tight hug from Ash, Puck buried his face in Ash's chest inhaling that calming sent of evergreens and fresh fallen snow that was Ash's scent. He felt Ash put is own head on top of Puck's taking in the equally calming scent that was the twin's lavender and smoky wood.

The three of them for what ever reason were calmed by each others scents.

"Oh, Robin how did you end up in such a way? Who has done this to you?" Ash asked in a soft voice. He wanted nothing more then to take revenge on those who had hurt he most treasured friends, and even though it was Robin who was stuck in the hospital he knew that he was not the only one who was suffering. Rin who he loved was also wasting away lost, unable to help her twin being forced to watch him suffer, silent being unable to share what was on her mind due to the fact that no human would be able to help.

"You wouldn't believe me anyway, hell I don't believe it myself. After everything we have done for them through the centuries bring them music, art, and so much more. This is how they choose to treat us." Puck muttered to himself just loud enough for Ash who had at some point moved the two of them to where they were sitting on the small bed as Rin left to go get his breakfast knowing that her brother was not going to leave now.

'Is he implying that mortals did this to him? That humans who both loved and resected the Summer Trickster? The same humans who wrote and studied Robin's most beloved plays written by the mortal who made a deal with him so his shows would always have a full house?' Ash thought as he ran his fingers though Robin's once brilliant scarlet hair, sadden by how dull it was. He shuttered to think of what had become of those missives green eyes of his.

"Ash, please look after my sister she needs you. I see it every time she has to leave me here alone, she is fading she wont last much longer. So please take her back to Feariy back to our mother and leave me here. I have decided that…" Puck started.

"I will not leave you here alone! I know I this goes for your sister as well, we will not leave you here to fade away to nothing locked in a mortal hospital. No once we find a way to get you stable enough that your powers once reawakened by Feairy will not turn on you we will all go home. Now as for looking after your sister that I will do you have my word on that I will always care for her no matter what that I Promise you." Ash promised giving a mental shutter as he felt the power of the promise fall into place. Ash smiled when he heard a small sigh come from the man next to him knowing that he would get no fight out of him due to the Promise between them.

The two of them fell into a peacefully quite as they waited for Rin to come back with food. Both of them lost in thought as Ash created a soft snow fall in Robin's room laughing quietly to himself as the man started batting at the fat snow flakes that never hit the ground. 'looks like he has a small amount of playfulness left in him.' Ash thought to himself.


End file.
